


A New Tomorrow

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Gladiators, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: The moment when Spartacus becomes Spartacus.





	A New Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Crimson"

Crimson is the blood that sprays out of him, drenching the sand of the arena. Its stark bright color stays but for a moment, dulling immediately.

His body is pain, but it´s a whole new body. He has been born from pain, loss, from not seeing a way out of the darkness in shackles. It´s his blood in the dirt, but most of it is also not his. It´s all the same.

The crowd is chanting his new name. He is Spartacus. 

Tomorrow is new.

To the roar of the arena, Spartacus lifts his head to face it.


End file.
